The invention is directed to a cassette module for light waveguides.
German Published application DE 41 06 171 A1 discloses a cassette block that is composed of cassettes that can be folded open like a book. Openings at the long sides of the cassettes enable a simplified wiring between coupler and splice cassettes. The cassette blocks can be employed both in cabinet-like racks as well as in sleeves.
A different cassette type that is disclosed by German AS 44 05 666 A1, however, is particularly suitable for use in sleeves. This cassette type is matched to the circular crossection of the sleeve and is employed in a universal connector unit for light waveguides, whereby the cassette can be designed for the acceptance of splices or of couplers in conformity with its intended use. The wiring between the cassettes occurs via wiring elements that are secured as a backplane to an assembly clip. The wiring between the individual cassettes can already be prefabricated, so that only the connecting cable still has to be connected.
The flexibility, however, is restricted by the prefabricated wiring, and subsequent modification is made more difficult.